Eriadu
Eriadu was the primary world in the Seswenna sector, and one of the Outer Rim's most active trade centers. It sat on the intersection of several hyperspace routes, including the Rimma Trade Route, the Hydian Way, the Lipsec Run, and the Yankirk Route. The planet had originally been on the Eriadu Bypass until the Hydian Way was remapped to run through Eriadu (reflecting economic realities) rather than Seswenna. It was an important lauch point for ships headed to Moddell Sector, such as the colony ship Free Enterprise in 130 BBY. = Geography = Eriadu was covered in rugged landmasses and small seas. Its surface was full of dirty industry and waste zones that polluted its atmosphere, land and sea. Eriadu remained in this polluted state because its legislators were more interested in expanding the planet's urban sprawl to match that of other city worlds like Coruscant rather than investing in atmosphere scrubbers, aquifer purifiers and waste disposal systems. Major cities on Eriadu included its capital Eriadu City, Phelar and Old Town Factoryville. The planet was also mentioned to have forests. Eriadu was orbited by one natural moon, small shipyards, and several orbital habitats. = Society = Eriadu was settled by Human colonists during the Galactic Republic era, prior to the Jedi Civil War. Eriaduan men tended to wear turbans and beards while women were veiled. Notable Eriaduans included the Tarkin family which played a role in the history of the Galactic Republic and the Galactic Empire. Many if not all Eriaduans were also Humanocentric. The Eriaduan accent was distinctive. = History = When Eriadu was first colonized, it was mostly known for its local shellwork, despite sitting on several important hyperlanes. In 900 BBY, the Quintad, five families native to Corulag, took control of Eriadu with the intent of making it an economic powerhouse. They not only succeeded, but the economic realities caused the Seswenna Sector to move its capital from Seswenna to Eriadu and reroute the Hydian Way through the planet. However, the surface was full of dirty industry and waste zones that made the atmosphere polluted. Its leaders also sought for Eriadu to bear the title of Coruscant of the Outer Rim which had been held millennia earlier by Taris until it was razed in 3,956 BBY during the Jedi Civil War by a Sith fleet under Darth Malak and Admiral Saul Karath. The planet was represented in the Galactic Senate by Ranulph Tarkin and later by Shayla Paige-Tarkin during the last decades of the Galactic Republic. It remained loyal to the Republic during the Clone Wars, unlike its neighbors Sullust, Mayagil, and Sluis Sectors, which joined Count Dooku's Confederacy of Independent Systems. During the Clone Wars, Eriadu was protected by an entire Republic fleet under Gideon Tarkin, and served as a vital Republic staging point. Under the Galactic Empire, the Eriaduans kept non-Human slaves. These slaves were later emancipated by the New Republic. Eriadu was also the most important Imperial drydock. Eriadu factory workerThe planet was the homeworld of Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, formerly lieutenant governor of the planet under the Republic, who oversaw the Seswenna Sector and Oversector Outer from the planet under the New Order. In 26 ABY, during the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Jedi Corran Horn, Anakin Solo, and Tahiri Veila visited the planet. During their time at Eriadu, Anakin and Tahiri came to the aid of the Rodian Jedi Kelbis Nu who was under attack by Peace Brigade agents. Before Kelbis died, they learned that Yag'Dhul would be attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong because it was where the Corellian Trade Spine and the Rimma Trade Route met. Unfortunately, the two Jedi were arrested by Eriaduan judicials and were interrogated by judicial Lieutenant Themion. During the interrogation, Anakin was subject to brutal treatment by Themion until Tahiri came to his aid. Anakin, Tahiri, and Corran escaped Eriadu on the transport Lucre. Eriadu remained a member of the New Republic and the Galactic Alliance, though there was a certain degree of resentment toward the galactic government due to the economic hardships experienced by emancipation of the slaves and the new environmental controls placed on the planet. When it became apparent that Contruum was to be attacked during the Battle of Mon Calamari, two Eriaduan taskforces jumped out of the system, though these may have been individual decisions. Category:Planets